Pokémon and their loli loves
by ohboiohboiohboi
Summary: Pokémon and human romances are nothing out of the ordinary. However, Pokémon who have close relations with young girls, tend to think of age as nothing more than a number. M/F Pokémon/Human one-shots. Lolicon warning. Accepting requests
1. Lucario's little lovebird

_**Author's note: I do not own Pokémon. This is unsuitable for children. Don't read if you're under 18. Also I haven't forgotten about my Blaziken story it's just that I lost the flash drive that held the most recent chapter, so I have to rewrite it. Enjoy.**_

"Done and done!" Junie said as she placed the final ribbon.

In front of her stood a 5'3" Lucario who was now dressed up in a pretty princess outfit that Junie had decorated him in. His face was red with humiliation. He hated doing this, but he owed it to Junie. She cared about him more than anyone else in the world, and he pledged to make sure she stays safe and happy.

At least, that's what he tells himself.

The real reason for his loyalty is that he's madly in love with her, but he feels guilty of having having those feelings. Junie is only seven years old. She's much too innocent to even comprehend the thoughts that go through Lucario's mind when he's around her. When Lucario is alone with her, he thinks about doing adult things with her, _to_ her. He secretly has a picture of her in her one-piece swimsuit that he relieves himself to almost every night. Fortunatly, he's kept himself from acting on those feelings, but his will is to be tested to the fullest.

Mating season has arrived.

During mating season, the hormones of male Pokémon go into overdrive, and they seek out females to satisfy their desire, be it Pokémon or human. As for Lucario, his desire is Junie. He wants her. He hungers for her cute loli body, her emerald eyes, and her brown hair, which was as soft as velvet. He could easily overpower her and take her by force, but that wasn't what he wanted. He cared about her too much to take her like that.

"Okay, Lucario, let's get those clothes off." Junie said.

Lucario snapped out of his thoughts. He stood still as the young girl began to remove the clothing, freeing him from the humiliating prison that was the dress. After she was done, he stretched his limbs and fluffed his fur a little bit.

"What should we play next, Lucario?" Junie asked excitedly.

Lucario looked at her. "Hmmmm... wanna wrestle a little bit?" he answered.

"Okay!"

Junie jumped up at Lucario and knocked him on the ground. Lucario pretended to be pinned by her, for even though she was strong for a seven-year-old girl, Lucario was still a lot stronger than her. She looked into his eyes with an arrogant expression on her face.

"Hah! I got you!" she said with pride.

Lucario simply smirked in response. "Oh, you foolish little girl..." he said before rolling them over and pinning her to the floor beneath him, holding her arms down with his paws.

Junie struggled helplessly trying to get out of Lucario's grasp, but it was no use. She eventually tired out from squirming and was left at Lucario's mercy. She gave up and just smiled at the blue jackal. He smiled back, and they started giggling at each other.

But then, Junie felt something drop on her stomach. Her shirt was rolled a bit because of her position, so it touched her bare skin, and whatever it was, it was warm and wet. She looked down Lucario's body and saw what appeared to be a red pole sticking out of the space between his legs.

"Lucario?" She asked, still looking at the thing.

"Yeah? Is there something wrong?" Lucario asked, oblivious of what she was curious about.

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"There's something sticking out of you. It's long and red and it feels warm."

Lucario looked down himself to see what she was on about. When he saw it, his eyes widened and his face turned a deep shade of red. The "long red thing" was his fully erect penis, and Junie just got a full glimpse of it. He screeched, jumped up and threw his arms in front of his length and turned away from her to block it from her view.

" _You sick, perverted piece of shit... you just couldn't keep it to yourself, could ya?!_ " Lucario thought to himself, bashing himself in his mind.

Junie sat up with a confused expression on her face. She didn't know want she had just came in contact with, for she had never seen a penis before. However, she could tell it was something she probably wasn't supposed to see.

"What's wrong, Lucario? Is that your private part or something?" She asked innocently.

Lucario turned his head to face her. His body was shivering violently, and he couldn't tell if it was because of his embarassment or because he was trying relentlessly to retract his erection which seemed to only get harder as he tried. His face still showed his blush which had calmed to a shade of purple as he had began to relax.

"Lucario, you don't have to hide it from me. I won't laugh at you or anything. Besides, you've seen my privates before." Junie said, trying to calm her best friend.

Lucario took that statement into consideration, for it was true. He HAD seen Junie's privates, for they bathe together all the time. Also, he knew that Junie was a good girl. She had been taught to never judge or laugh at someone for something they can't help, and Lucario seriously couldn't help it. While others ridiculed him for his willingness to serve such a common girl, Junie made it all worth it. Junie spent every second she could spare with him. they listened to music together, played games together, watched TV together, ate together, and even slept together. When they would go to sleep, Junie would always cuddle up to Lucario for comfort, and he would oblige by holding her close to him, and soon she was fast asleep, purring like a happy Skitty. All of these things made him fall head over heels for her. He wanted to mate her so bad. He wanted to make her his.

And now he was going to do it.

Lucario's body stopped shivering as it and his mind came to an agreement. He turned completely towards her, once again revealing his seven-inch member to the young girl. Junie felt simply mesmerized by it. The difference between it and the rest of Lucario rendered her unable to keep her eyes off of it. She looked back at Lucario when he started moving towards her, and she noticed a change in his expression. While he still had a significant blush, Lucario's face no longer looked nervous. Instead, his expression was firm and concentrated as if he had found something that intrigued him. He got right up to Junie and wrapped his left arm around her waist to her lower back and held her cheek with his right hand, all the while staring lustfully into her emerald eyes.

Junie suddenly felt groggy as a strange aroma radiated from Lucario. It smelled similar to sweat, but had an intoxicating twist to it. Then, as she was lost in her stupor, Lucario started moving his hands along her body. He carefully stroked her hair and back, causing her to blush and moan from the sensation. Junie started to feel something in her private area. It was a warm and moist feeling that she had never felt before and that she could not describe, for she had went to the bathroom just ten minutes ago. Besides, this felt way different. While it all felt strangely good, it felt a bit discomforting at the same time, but most importantly, she was worried about Lucario.

"L-Lucario... w-what's gotten into you?" Junie asked, trying to suppress a moan.

"Shhh..." Lucario whispered, grinning, "Just let me do this for you my sweet little girl."

Lucario then carefully scooped up Junie in his arms, causing her to squeal in surprise.

"AHH! Lucario! What are you doing?!" She asked.

Lucario didn't respond. Instead, he smiled at her and brought her over to their bed, laid her down, and hovered over her delicate form. As he hung over Junie, his heart rate soared to new heights and his breaths became heavy. He was now smelling her arousal which was signaling him to mate her right then and there. However, he noticed that Junie looked scared. She was shivering like a Cubone that had been separated from its mother.

"Junie, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Lucario said, trying to calm her down.

Junie gulped and responded. "Then wh-what are you going to do? Why are on top of me like this?" She asked.

"I'm going to give you something that I've wanted to give you for some time now. Something that will change us forever." Lucario answered.

"What is that?"

Instead of answering, Lucario lowered himself to Junie's face and connected his lips to hers, kissing her passionatly.

Junie felt her Pokémon's lips make contact with hers. From what she saw, it seemed like a mere kiss; similar to the kisses her parents gave her. However, it felt much different than that. Lucario's kiss made her entire body heat up, especially in her lower region. She wasn't sure what the feeling was, but it felt good. Suddenly, she felt Lucario lick her lips, and by complete instinct, she opened her mouth, granting access to the jackal's tongue.

Lucario felt pure bliss inside Junie's mouth. The inside of her mouth felt like velvet on his tongue. He had complete authority over her as she softly moaned and put up no resistance. He eventually started to moan as well, for he was putting so much energy into the kiss. He paused every few seconds so they could have a second to breathe, but after that second or two, he'd be right back on her. Their make out session lasted for three minutes, which felt like a lifetime in the heat of the moment. Afterwards, Lucario stopped completely, and the two partners stared passionately into each others eyes.

"Is... that what you wanted to give me?" she asked, curious if he had really settled down.

Lucario grinned. "Actually, that was only a small piece of what I want to give you."

He signaled Junie to look down towards their lower bodies. Junie looked down and gasped at what she saw. It was Lucario's member again, except this time, it was longer than before.

"You're... giving me your private part?" Junie asked.

"Not in the way that you think, but yes." he answered.

"How are you giving it to me then?" she asked innocently.

Lucario's expression turn firm. This was taking far too long. He needed to mate her now.

"I'll show you."

The fighting/steel type started undoing her clothing. She was wearing her favorite pajamas, so they were easy to slide off. After they were off, she was left in just a pair of panties, for her chest was still too small for a bra to be necessary. He stared her dead in the eyes as he grabbed her panties and slid them down her slender legs, and gazed in awe at her pure, beautiful body. His mouth watered when he saw her flower, which was wet from the previous events.

Junie would normally feel uncomfortable being naked around him, but something in her mind told her to just relax, and relax she did. She cooed as Lucario began caressing her tender skin, and felt pleasure as his paws massaged her. She looked into his ruby-red eyes and felt his lustful gaze invade her soul. She still wasn't sure what Lucario was doing to her, but as she stared at him and felt his touches, she decided that whatever it was, it was for her own good.

"Are you feeling okay, Junie? Do you like this?" Lucario asked.

"Y-y-yeeees..." Junie moaned, barely able to form words from her pleasure. "D-don't stop, Lucario... it feels so gooood..."

"I will make you feel way better than this."

Lucario then lowered his head to one of her nipples, which was hard from him rubbing them just seconds ago. He then brought his tongue over it, tasting the sensitive flesh. Junie squeaked as she felt her sensitive nerves being triggered by the simple action. Lucario licked her there several more times before Junie grabbed the sides of his head and pushed him back up.

She looked at him with a pained expression. "Please don't do that again... it felt too weird." She said.

"It's supposed to feel weird. I know it felt good too because of the blush on your face." Lucario said, smiling.

"Lucario, please tell me what you're doing to me. The way you took my clothes off and started rubbing me and licking my nipple is making me scared of what's going on." Junie said as seriously as she could.

Lucario sighed. He keeps forgetting that the little girl he's trying to bond with is just that: a little girl. Too young by human standards to be put through the ecstacy of mating. He needed to tell her what was happening, or else he might break the trust she has with him once he takes away the one part of her he could never give back: her virginity.

"Junie... I've lived as your protector ever since you were born. Your father entrusted me with your well-being, and I have upheld that trust to this day. You have been my best friend. You care for me and make me feel like I truly mean something."

Junie felt happiness as her Lucario bombarded her with kind words.

"What I am doing here is repaying you for all that you've done for me. You see, mating season arrived several days ago. Pokémon all over the world are looking for someone who will spend the rest of their lives with them. They long to get together with a chosen mate and bond to create a union that will last for their lives and perhaps even the afterlife. I have chosen you to be my mate, and I want to perform the mating ritual and mark you as mine." Lucario explained.

It was a lot for Junie to take in. From what she could tell by his explanation, this "mating ritual" was something that was going to change their lives.

Lucario then explained to her what happens in the mating ritual. He told her the story of the Starlys and the Combees as well as what it really means. As he explained, Junie began to feel wet as he described what a male does to a female during mating, and was excited about the fact that he was going to do that to her.

Lucario finished his explanation and looked deeply into Junie's eyes. "So, you think you are ready? Do you want me to give you my love?"

"Yes. I've loved you for a long time also, Lucario. I would do anything to make you happy." She answered happily.

Lucario smiled warmly at her. He was overjoyed that she had accepted to become his mate. He wrapped his arms around his little lover girl and pulled her into a hug. Junie rested her head against her Pokémon's collarbone and melted into the embrace. The last time Lucario hugged her like this was when he once saved her life from a predatory Arbok that got a hold of her in the woods one time. The Arbok had almost strangled her to death when Lucario came in at the last second and sliced its head off with a metal claw attack. He wrapped her in that protective hug to let her know she was safe, and she let her cries and tears of pain flow into him.

Junie and Lucario both remembered that moment of pain, and it made this hug feel special as it proved to Junie that Lucario really did love her and care for her. He would die before he let anyone harm his Junie. Now he was going to leave his mark on her and bond their auras together and make their connection stronger than ever before.

Lucario finally ended their loving embrace shifted to where Junie was laid out below him again, and this time he guided his member towards her virgin flower. Junie flinched as the tip of Lucario's seven inch rod poked her, threatening to enter her. Lucario looked into her eyes one more time and sighed.

"I must warn you, Junie. When I claim your virginity, it will be very painful for a short period of time." Lucario forewarned.

Junie gulped. "H-how painful?"

"I'm not entirely sure. It is only felt by females such as yourself." Lucario explained as he held her cheek with his paw. "When I enter, just hold onto me and relax as best as you can. I will go gently to minimize the pain as much as possible."

All Junie could respond with was a nod.

Lucario began to slowly enter Junie, his canine member breaching her folds. After inserting just over an inch, he felt her hymen. It was the last line of defense that stood between his passion and her purity.

"Are you ready?" he asked one last time.

"Yes." Junie replied, then closed her eyes and braced herself.

With Junie's hesitant approval, Lucario slowly pushed forward, penetrating her virgin wall. Junie then squealed in pain. The pain of losing her virginity was much more intense than she thought. It only got worse as she felt Lucario push even further into her, and it continued to escalate until he finally managed to get his entire length inside her, hilting her. Blood emerged from her entrance, marking the end of her virginity, and she wrapped herself around her blue lover as if to hang on him for dear life

"Lucario... it hurts so much..." she whimpered, tears running down her cheeks.

Lucario felt like he was among the legendaries. Junie's pussy felt like the most amazing thing in the world. She was incredibly tight, yet soft at the same time. It took everything in his power to not lose himself to instincts and thrust her to orgasm. He knew that with her age, her body wasn't exactly ready for mating. He absolutely HAD to be gentle, or else he could hurt her badly, and she would never mate with him again. For the next few moments, he just stayed still inside her, allowing her body to adjust to his organ. Then, he started to slowly move out.

Junie panted as Lucario's cock began to leave her. His massive length caused friction against her tight walls. Sweat began to soak her body and hair and she couldn't think clearly anymore. After Lucario had pulled out to the tip, he pushed back in and hilted her again, causing her to scream once more. He then started a gentle rhythym.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

"L-Lucario! NYAA! HUH... HUH... HUH..." Junie moaned as her dominant partner gently thrusted in and out of her.

"Junie! *huff* you feel so amazing... *huff*." Lucario huffed as he mated his favorite little girl. "I promise... *huff* I'll make you the h-happiest girl in the world!"

Lucario wrapped his arms underneath Junie and her as close to him as he could and started thrusting a bit faster. Junie buried her face in his neck and moaned into his fur, and Lucario responded by kissing and licking at her hair.

 _"She's so beautiful... no one, not even Reshiram, could ever match her. So pure... so delicate... and now she's mine, and I'm hers."_ Lucario thought as he continued to plunge his member into her tight flower.

 _"S-so strong... so big... he's making me feel so good. I feel like I shouldn't be doing this, yet I don't want him to stop. Please, Lucario, don't ever stop..."_ Junie thought as she felt her body and mind breaking under Lucario's passion.

Junie was on cloud nine. She gladly took every one of Lucario's thrusts in complete submission. The way he held her so tightly in his arms made her feel so protected as she was pounded in a firm, steady rhythym. She kept her arms and legs locked around him, for she wasn't sure if he would drift away into nothingness if she let go. All of what she was experiencing was bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. She was about to explode.

Lucario's member leaked precum as he started thrusting faster and harder, ravaging the young girl and bringing tears of pleasure to her eyes. He grunted and huffed in delight as he dominated her with each movement. His knot on the base of his member began to swell as he wandered further towards his climax. The knot impeded his movement and he could no longer hilt his length in her entrance, or at least not until he tied her which is exactly what he planned to do.

The Pokémon and human lovers went on for several more minutes before Lucario decided it was time to finish things. He pounded her as hard and as fast as he could, and after several tries, he jammed his swollen knot between her lower lips. Junie screamed as she felt herself get stretched to new proportions. For her, this was it. Her walls clamped down on Lucario and she exploded in orgasm, coating the member that was lodged inside her with her warm juices. Lucario lightly thrusted a few more times before he too reached his climax. He let out a seemingly feral howl as he came into Junie. His cock pumped glob after glob of Lucario seed into Junie's awaiting womb.

It was done. Lucario had finally claimed Junie as his mate. The girl who had shown him love since she was a baby was now tied with him and filled with his essence. Their auras were now fused as one and they would always share this bond for the rest of their lives. Lucario got himself face to face with Junie, and he sealed the deal by planting a passionate kiss onto her. She happily accepted and returned the kiss as best she could in her weakened state. The aura jackal kept her held as close as possible the entire time, never wanting to lose the feeling of her skin against his fur. After kissing for a minute, Lucario broke off and panted as he looked down at his young girl.

"I love you so much, Junie." he said as he caressed her hair. "I always will."

"I love you too, Lucario..." she replied, cooing into his gentle hold.

"It's a good thing your parents aren't coming back until Tuesday" Lucario chuckled.

Junie giggled in response. "Yeah... I'm really glad it's just me and you."

"I'm going to be locked inside you for some time, so I think you should just get some sleep, little princess."

"Okay, good night, Lucario."

Junie then fell asleep cuddled up against Lucario just like every night before, and Lucario comforted her as she slept just like every night before.

"Good night, Junie."

He kissed her forehead and drifted to sleep alongside her.

 _ **Author's note: thanks for reading. I promise i'm not a pedophile irl. Also, if you wanna request any stories feel free to message me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is not actually a chapter. It's just a list of rules and guidelines to follow when you're reviewing or PMing me.

1\. Shotacon will not be done since it kind of contradicts the words "Loli loves" in the title. If this collection of one-shots gets enough support, I might do a collection of shota one-shots.

2\. If you ask me to do a rape fic, I might do it, but the chapter won't be very long since I'm not all into the rape stuff. _I think lolis should be loved._

3\. Yuri is totally allowed. If I had thought about it, I would have put F/F in the summary but my dumb ass forgot.

4\. Any Pokémon is allowed, but try to request ones that are easy to make lemons out of. Don't include shit like Nosepass or Exeggutor or Seaking because I don't know how to work with those.

5\. No incest. Just... no.

That's all. Have a nice day.


	3. Update

Update:

I'm very sorry to all the people who have followed me for the creation to this series I've attempted to start. I've put it off due to my personal struggles with school and relationships. I've recently graduated high school and my relationship is taken care of, but I lost the flash drive that contained the story for Jane the Fairy's request. I apologize and since it's unfair to take another request after not finishing the story I promised to finish, I will not take any more requests until I find the flash drive. In the meantime, I will start a shota series with one of my ideas.

Also, if someone would like to collaborate with me, I could use the help. PM me for details. Otherwise, I'll simply try to pick myself up and get these stories out for all of you. Again, I'm incredibly sorry for going quiet and I will try my best to improve.


End file.
